Numerous methods are known in the state of the art for the conduction of at least one cooking process.
Thus, for example, it is known from DE 199 45 021 A1 that a cooking process can be conducted as a function of a given cooking product size as cooking parameter, whereby the core temperature of a cooking product, the diameter of the cooking product, the density of the cooking product, the type of cooking product, the degree of ripeness of the cooking product, the pH value of the cooking product, the consistency of the cooking product, the storage state of the cooking product, the odor of the cooking product, the flavor of the cooking product, the quality of the cooking product, the browning of the cooking product, the crust formation of the cooking product, the vitamin degradation of the cooking product, the formation of carcinogenic substances in the cooking product, the hygiene of the cooking product, and/or the thermal conductivity of the cooking product can be determined as cooking product parameters.
From EP 1 338 849 A1, the conduction of a cooking process as a function of at least two parameters is known, that can be selected by an operator through a characteristic diagram that is at least two-dimensional. The parameters can be, for example, a degree of browning, that is, the external degree of doneness of a cooking product, or a core temperature, that is, the internal doneness of the cooking product.
DE 196 09 116 A1 discloses a cooking method in a cooking chamber, which is ended when an actual core temperature reaches a target core temperature in a cooking product. If, in addition, the end time point of the cooking method is set, the cooking chamber temperature, the circulating flow velocity in the cooking chamber and the moisture content in the cooking chamber are set or changed in such a way that the target core temperature is reached at the predetermined ending time.
Furthermore, numerous methods are known from the state of the art, which concern the cooking of a multiple number of cooking products in the cooking appliance, especially in different loading levels of a cooking chamber.
Thus, a cooking appliance with a multiple number of loading levels is known from WO 2005/016096 A1, whereby a clock that can be initiated manually is assigned to each loading level, with which a cooking time can be set in this loading level, which makes it possible to display a remaining cooking time for this loading level on a display unit, and, after the elapse of the cooking time, to output a message for unloading the cooking product from this loading level.
DE 101 32 581 A1 also concerns a cooking appliance with a multiple number of treatment levels, in which different cooking products can be cooked. Hereby it is possible to obtain a common end time of these cooking products in case the cooking of these was begun simultaneously, even when the cooking products require different cooking times. For this purpose, the cooking chamber atmosphere can be set separately in the different loading levels, in order that the different cooking methods can be conducted parallel in a cooking chamber in an energy saving manner.
Furthermore, it is known from EP 0 313 768 B2 that a parameter-controlled system can be used in a cooking appliance, that makes it possible to preset at least one heating parameter through an input device when a certain cooking product is selected, and when the input device is actuated again, to display a position in the cooking chamber for the selected cooking product.
Moreover, DE 10 2005 020 744 B3 discloses the compensation for the opening of a cooking chamber door during the conduction of a cooking process. However, in spite of the numerous cooking methods and cooking appliances known in the state of the art, there is still need for further flexibility in connection with the simultaneous automation of a cooking method.